Howl AidenDerek love triangle
by Girloholicdollhouse88
Summary: "Why cant you let me go " i yelled at Aiden crying. "Because you are MINE!" He yelled back while still having me pinned to the wall " what if i told you i love someone else" i said " who? Derek ... He wont be able to love you like i can and if he tries ill rip him in shred and let you watch me eat him slowly" he said smirking i knew he was telling the truth cause he claimed me...


Howl ( Derek Hale)

Vas Happening My Mates and Lovelies Its Cataleya Destiny McCall Martin Here! I'm Lydia Martin hot lil Sista Lmao... I just found out I'm also Scott McCall lil Sista too. Well you see I found out my mother ( Claire Martin) was a unfaithful woman and had a affair with My dad ( Mark McCall ) and that's how I was born. Lydia don't know yet because I promised mother I wouldn't tell her but to me its pretty obvious cause im always with him like staying over and stuff. Anyway bad-ass and hot stuff was born on January 1st . I had a boyfriend named Aiden he was the best boyfriend a girl could want/have. He was keeping things from me and when I asks he said you just don't want to know... he was very Territorial like he claimed me I actually had to run from him so yeah that s why im back in beacon hills. Anyway another thing you need to know about me is that I made a deal with Deucalion and ever since then weird things have been happening to me. I'm a stubborn, a rebel, spoiled girl. Deucalion, Kari, and the twins Aiden and Ethan taught me every fighting skill there is . They said that I'm going to need it in the future. Deucalion is like a father-figure to me actually he claim me as his daughter already . Well swag out I got to pack cause I'm staying over Scott's for a month or 2. This is just the beginning!

Chapter 1

I threw my Two luggage and My bag on the bed and started throwing things inside the bags. When I had everything I needed inside my luggage's and bag I fell back on my bed exhausted. " stop me at the door, hold me close and whisper all to me baby please don't leave " I reach over to my nightstand and grab my iphone and click answers

*call in blue *

Me: Ciao

?: Hello my love miss me

Me: ….Aiden...

Aiden: In the Flesh my love... so tell me did you miss me

Me: no... just leave me be Aiden

Aiden: sorry love I cant do that... you see you belong to me Cat and I don't like the fact you left darling ( he growled though the phone)

Me: you will never find me

Aiden: that's where you are wrong my darling I'll find you and when I do ….. YOU WILL BE MINE!

Call ended*

I hung up the phone scared and alittle excited... you see I still love him and he knows that's. I know when he finds me I would surrender to him without a word. " dinner is ready" My mom yelled from downstairs. I made sure I had everything ready cause I was leaving after dinner. I walked out in the hallway to see my big sista lydia coming out her room too. When we both got to the steps . We both said "hey" and link arms and walked down the step giggling. When I came in the dinning room I saw my beautiful mom and 'dad ' sitting down already waiting for us when we sat down . We said grace and then we ate. " im gonna miss you honey" said my mom " I know mom but I told you it only for alittle while and im only doing this ….." I was interrupted by mother saying " I know but …. we'll still miss you" see the thing is im only doing this so I can get to know my brother alittle bit better and I almost forgot lydia and ' father' don't know that scott is my brother yet but mom said she will tell him soon but since his birthday is coming up and he has a lot of business coming up she just don't want to stress him to much. After we ate I got up and said " y'all know how much I love y'all right and y'all know I will never replace y'all right …..." they all nod then I continued " im gonna miss y'all very much so never forget that but I have to go so Swag out" I yelled running up the steps, going into my room and going into the bathroom and hopped into the shower...

* 30 minutes later *

I hopped out the shower and put my clothes on and then I went into my room and grabbed my two luggage's , my bag and my briefcase that held my very important secrets into then I run to the garage and got into my car ( /large/Scion_wallpapers_ ) and then I drove to Scott house. When I got there I put the key in the hole and went straight in you see Scott mom know im scott half sista and gave a key for the house ( my house too her words not mine) I went inside to see Scott running to me hugging me " I cant believe you are staying " he screamed I just giggled he then looked down at me and saw what i had on " you wore that "  
he said smiling " what i came prepare " i said back. then i walked up the stairs and went into my room that scott mom gave me and put my stuff away...

TO BE CONTINUED !


End file.
